


Flurries

by scullyseviltwin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e12 The Two Bartlets, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin
Summary: A little snow, a little drama, a little fluff.





	Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Flurries**

**by: ScullyAsTrinity**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** A little snow, a little drama, a little fluff.  
**Author's Note:** Post "The Two Bartlets", with the intense (:::melts:::) look that Josh gives to Amy when she turns on the new and then he turns it off. Just imagine THAT intensity here. 

She held out the manila file with her right hand; her left was sweaty, fiddling with the hem of her red sweater. She eyes were focused solely on her fingers and how they worked over the soft fabric. 

There was melting snow on the shoulders of her coat, and she knew that at any other time she would have brushed it off, said her goodnights and left. 

"It's not while I called you over." He said to her, his voice low and raspy in his throat, his chestnut brown eyes suddenly dark- almost menacing. They held onto her blue ones for a moment until she was filled with uncertainty and was forced to look away. 

He invited her inside the apartment, but she stood her ground. Still, she would not meet his eyes. He invited again, urging her to take off her coat and stay for a few minutes. But she felt odd, she felt weightless. Felt like she could fly away at any moment and never come back. 

All she really wanted was for him to leave her, let her leave and never see him again. It was far too difficult trying to decipher his comments, his looks, his touches. It was far too difficult to be in love with Joshua Lyman. It was too heart wrenching. 

He tugged at her hand, pulling her just a bit closer to him. She turned her head to the side, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face. Her face, a mask of hurt and pain and longing. It almost looked like disgust. He touched her face softly, turning her face towards his slowly. 

"Hey, it's not why I called you over." Softly, once more. Her eyes stung, very badly, and she blinked out a few tears. He wiped them away quickly and held her cheeks in his hands. Josh looked her over, eyes lingering on her lips, her hair. 

And she was leaned up against the doorjamb, just as a brunette before her had been. But she was not filled with trepidation, only anticipation. He was not nervous, but surer than he had ever been. His lips brushed over hers so softly that she moved forward a bit, in need of more contact. He pulled back, and the breath from each of them mingled in the mere centimeters that separated them. 

"You look cold. You should take off your coat and stay awhile." Stepping back into his apartment, he allowed her to make her own decision. 

Hesitation. She waited, and weighed her options. She looked down the hall and contemplated what would happen if she walked out. If she walked away and never came back. If she walked to the White House and cleaned out her desk, bought a plane ticket to Wisconsin. 

She pondered what would happen if she accepted his offer. 

He held out a mug of hot chocolate and peered at her over the rim of his own mug. Sipping he smiled when she took it. 

And outside the snow continued to fall. 


End file.
